Its Only Life
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: The story of 3 different girls with only one thing in commen their teenage moms


It's only Life

**Name: Jade Cyrus**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 23****rd**** November 1992**

**Problem: Pregnant **

**Jade looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself. She look ugly. She looked down at the stomach. She slowly started to rub her growing tummy. She looked back in the mirror.**

"**I don't even look like myself." She whispered.**

"**Jade?!" Jade quickly turned around when she heard her 14 year old sister knocking on the door.**

"**What?!" she shouted back.**

"**You need to hurry up! We're going to be late!" **

"**Okay!" Jade shouted before turning back to the mirror and quickly painting her face with make-up before leaving the bathroom.**

**Name: Krissa Gomez **

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 22****nd**** July 1992**

**Problem: 2 year old daughter just died of cancer.**

**Krissa sat in her bedroom staring at the picture in her hand. It was the picture of her and her daughter, Taylor on Taylor's 2****nd**** birthday. Around Krissa's feet were many other pictures of Taylor, from when she was born to when she was released from the hospital after her chemo therapy. All those memoires flooded back into Krissa's head a single tear fell. She couldn't believe that her little girl was gone.. She was too young to die. It wasn't her time.**

"**Kris?" Mrs Gomez said as she walked over to her daughter. "It's time to go."**

**Krissa wiped her tears before picking up the pictures and putting them in her bedside table. She then walked out with her mother. As she was walking down the hall way she passed a bright pink room covered in pink teddy bears. Krissa stopped at the door and walked inside. She saw a little blue bear in the middle of the floor; she slowly bent down and picked it up. It was the only blue thing in the room. Back when Krissa found out she was pregnant the doctor's had told her that she was having a boy she immediately brought the little blue bear she know held in her hands. It was Taylor's favourite toy..**

**Name: Lola Lovato **

**Age: 16 **

**DOB: 20****th**** August 1992**

**Problem: is struggling to look after her two boys**

**Lola was awoke by the sound of her youngest son, Troy. She pulled the covers from over her head and got out of her bed. She tiptoed down the hallway to Troy's and Shane's room.**

"**Shh.. It's okay baby boy." She whispered into her 2 year olds ear as she picked him up.**

"**Mommy?" said a voice from be hide her. Lola turned around to see her 3 year old Shane looking at her from his bed.**

"**What is it baby?" She asked as she sat down on his bed with Troy in her arms.**

"**I had a nightmare.." Shane cried.**

"**Its okay baby. Come on." Lola slowly got up off Shane's bed and walked back to her room with Shane next to her. When she got to her room she put Troy down on the bed then helped Shane into the bed. After everyone was comfy she began to sing.**

"**Sentences of yours, Running throughout my head, Searching for a chance To catch my breath, A never-ending dream, You'll become a part of me, Day or night, Dark or light you'll be, Taking over that thing called my Shadow"**

**//With Jade//**

**Jade sat at the back of the class with her head on her desk.**

"**pist.. Jade?"**

"**What Lily?" She moaned not taking her head off the desk.**

"**Are you okay? You look sick!" Lily whispered**

"**Yeah I'm fine." Jade lied. All of a sudden Jade butterflies in her stomach she knew she was going to be sick. She quickly got up and ran out of the class room.**

"**Jade Cyrus!" The teacher shouted**

**Jade hurried down the corridor with her hand over her mouth. As soon as she reached the bathroom she was sick in the first stall. After she had finished she carefully stood up and washed her face in the sink. The cool water felt good on her clammy skin.**

"**You like making me skin don't you!" Jade looked down at her belly then back up to reflection in the mirror.**

**//With Krissa//**

**Krissa stood in the middle of a cemetery looking down at a gravestone. "Here lies Taylor Sophia Gomez. Beloved daughter and granddaughter. She will be missed by all. 2007 ~ 2009." A tear gently rolled down Krissa's cheek but instead of whipping it away she let it fall.**

"**Kris." Krissa turned round and ran into the speaker's arms.**

"**She's gone.. Our baby's gone" She cried.**

"**It'll be okay Kris.. I promise."**

"**I just want her back." Kris whimpered.**

**Justin couldn't say anything. The truth was he want his little girl back to. All he could do was kiss Krissa's head and hold her while she cried.**

**//With Lola//**

**Lola was running around the kitchen looking for her phone.**

"**mommy!" Shane shouted with her phone in his hand,**

"**Arh thank you baby." Lola smiled as she kissed her oldest on the head.**

"**Gramps are you sure you what me to go back to school? I mean everything's really busy!I wont have time for school!" **

"**Lola your going to finish your senior year okay! I promised your mother now get to school your already late!" **

"**Fine" Lola sighed before giving her grandfather and sons a kiss on the check. **


End file.
